


The Sun Will Slowly Go Away

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [128]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Mostly Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, corny af, like two specks of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: It was gradual, the way the sunshine faded from his visage. To anyone else, he would have appeared the same, but as his lover -- the one he trusted to be there when he was at his lowest -- you had learned to pick up on the little things.Prompto was losing his shine.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Sun Will Slowly Go Away

It was gradual, the way the sunshine faded from his visage. To anyone else, he would have appeared the same, but as his lover -- the one he trusted to be there when he was at his lowest -- you had learned to pick up on the little things.

Prompto was losing his shine.

“Prom,” you called softly, approaching the blond. He sat on one of the old plastic chairs outside the caravan, forearms braced on his knees and head low. He didn’t respond to your voice, nor did he react to your hand brushing away a few stray hairs from his face. Your lips turned down into a frown at the peaceful expression on his face as he slept. A sad smile replaced your frown as you gently shook at his shoulder, barely stifling your giggles when he almost fell out of the chair.

“Hey.” Those cobalt eyes turned at the sound of your voice, the tiredness displayed in them unmistakable and making your heart crack.

“Hey,” the blond whispered, taking the hand on his shoulder and twining your fingers together. His lips brushed across your knuckles, the small patch of hair on his chin tickling the back of your hand. You couldn’t help it; a soft giggle fell from your lips. Using your connected hands, Prompto pulled you into his lap, the weary smile he gave you as he pulled you into his lap quickly morphing into a content grin as his other arm wrapped securely around your waist. Like he had done so many times before, he rested his forehead against your shoulder, a happy sigh drifting from him as you ran the fingers of your free hand through his hair. He had yet to let go of your other hand; it was twined with his and pinned between both of your bodies in a way that was comfortable for the both of you. You could feel the pounding of his heart through the back of your hand, and he could no doubt hear the steady rhythm of your own the same way.

“How are you?” he mumbled against your shoulder, pressing light kisses to the skin exposed by your tank top. The hand carding through his hair not once slowed as you hummed, your lips pressed to the cool strands.

“I should be asking you that, Sunshine,” you cooed. His low chuckle made a shiver race up your spine. Your hand in his hair stopped as he pulled back. You didn’t miss the tinge of sadness in his eyes, nor the spark of hope that lit his eyes up like the mid-morning sun.

“I’m okay, babe,” he reassured you, brushing his nose against yours before pecking your lips. “A little tired, but I’m okay.” He managed to wrangle his other hand from between the two of you, his fingers ghosting across your jaw before cradling your face. “But you didn’t answer me: how are you?”

_ I’m worried, _ you wanted to say.  _ I’m worried that you’re losing your light. I’m afraid that we’re going to lose our sunshine all over again. _

“Babe?” Prompto’s stunned voice broke you from your thoughts, (e/c) eyes meeting his, the vibrant blue color looking bleached in the light of Hammerhead. You bit at the inside of your cheek, debating whether sharing your thoughts with him was worth it.

_ No, _ you told yourself inwardly.  _ It would just put unnecessary pressure on him. I can’t -- I  _ won’t -- _ do that to him. _ Giving him the most convincing smile you could, you shook your head, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’m okay, Prompto, really,” you whispered, tangling your fingers with his once more. “After all, I have you by my side. I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

“That was corny as  _ fuck _ , babe,” the blond snorted, burying his face in your shoulder to stifle his laughter. The forced smile you had been presenting slipped, replaced by the first genuine smile in a long while.

“Only for you, Sunshine,” you muttered, resting your forehead against his shoulder. A sigh passed your lips as you inhaled his scent -- cinnamon and leather -- your eyes drifting to a close.

_ For now, I’ll just make sure this world doesn’t take anything else from you, Sunshine. _

“I love you,” you mumbled against him, barely hearing his muffled response before sleep claimed you.


End file.
